Graham Pritchard
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Graham Uther Pritchard Age: 21 Date of birth: February 13, 1983 Date of death: January 2nd, 2005 Blood: Pureblood Wand: 10" wormwood, dragonfang core Alumni: Slytherin Affiliation: Currently an Auror assigned to the vice department, formerly a member of the wartime Wizarding Air Force, 3rd London Flying Corps, (motto: "Per Ardua ad Astra" - Through Struggles to the Stars"). Home Life Wife: Seren Fawcett Mother: Leda Cauldwell Pritchard Father: Tristram Pritchard Siblings: Older brother, Roland, 29. Other family: Is a distant cousin to Owen Cauldwell. Relationships with each: Graham truly loves and supports his family. The feeling is mutual. The most difficult familial relationship that Graham has is with his older brother. Roland is an alcoholic who slid in it during the war and as such, is often difficult for Graham to deal with. Home: Family home is in the wizarding village of Appuldurcombe, Isle of Wight and he often stays with them on weekends. Has a flat in London that he stays in during the week. Finances: Upper-class. Money is not an issue, nor is it something he considers. He is both wealthy enough and well bred enough not to discuss such things. Personal Life Marital Status: Married Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Easily amused. Strong knowledge of muggle world. Adaptive. Doesn't easily show anger or distress. Cheerful (since I suppose this has to be a strength). Pragmatic, intelligent, well-read (wizarding literature- extremely erratic on the rest of it), quick thinker. Weaknesses: Cheerful, particularly in the morning (to me, this is a SERIOUS character flaw), sadistic, dogged to the point of occasional obsession, resolute smoker, hates birds, despises romance and "trite shows of sentimentality", holds a grudge, slightly paranoid, amnesiac, will not eat unless absolutely necessary, Boggart: Generally a representation of anarchy. Patronus: a Hare Mirror of Erised: Himself in the open sky on Cormorant. Amortentia Potion: lavender, grass in summer, salt Miscellaneous/Quirks: Loved the Arthurian stories growing up- his favorite character was Mordred. Will often head for open space when feeling threatened. At the Ministry, he often heads for the cafeteria because of its tall ceilings. Hates interrogations because he often feels that he could easily cross the line and abuse his power (this is something, however, that he keeps VERY secret). His broom during the war was called the "Cormorant" and was painted black. Keeps the honors received during his military service in the bottom drawer of his dresser and doesn't show them to people. Plays street music similar to Stomp with a group of ex-WAF flyers. Likes to build things, particularly small things. Loves "aeroplanes" and has wildly inaccurate sketches of them all over the walls of his flat. Loves the city and everything about it. Wields terms of respect like a club. Extremely polite to people he despises. Never without a cup of coffee or a cigarette in his hand, except perhaps at a crime scene, when he has BOTH. He likes laws, even though he isn't the best about following them. Aesthetics Appearance: 5'11", wiry build and somewhat bony, particularly around the wrists. Hair is about the color of rust- some consider it red, other light brown or dark blond but it soaks up sunlight, typically turning redder and darker in the winter months and bleaching out in the sunlight. His eyes are blue but typically hidden behind the glasses that he continually wears, bad sight a result of head injuries. On bright days, he always swaps the glasses for shades. His nose has been broken and still shows the signs of bad healing with a slight crook to it. Graham is attractive but not overwhelmingly so. Most of his appeal is in his energy and confident exterior. Style of dress: Graham still feels most comfortable in the RWAF uniform and his clothing choices still reflect this. He tends to wear greys and blues with heavy pairs of boots, t-shirts and fitted trousers. His most prized possession is an old flight jacket given to him by an old muggle he met during the war. Although it's quite a bit too large for him, he wears it regardless. The two things he's consistently not without, however, are his glasses and his wristwatch, both small items of which he is quite fond and considers necessary to his existence. History Younger Years Graham was born the second son to two Slytherin alumni and pure-bloods who had not succumbed to the pressures of their peers during the first war with Voldemort but instead, remained outside the conflict. As a result, he grew up hearing little talk of many of the principals of that war. While the names of the Potters and Malfoys were mentioned, it wasn't something that the Pritchards much cared about. Graham was more interested in his brother's stories and in climbing trees than in thinking about anything like politics. His one true dream was to go to Hogwarts, get sorted into Slytherin and play Quidditch so that he could become a famous Seeker. His childhood was so blissfully happy as to be abnormal and he grew up confident and secure, spoiled by parents and brother alike. Upon his arrival at Hogwarts, Graham was sorted into Slytherin house without question. However, he entered a house dominated by the interests of pure-blooded children of Death Eaters and he quickly grew adept at managing to juggle both his family's pro-Ministry beliefs and the pressures of the other students by feigning apathy. Always an avid reader to begin with, he often deflected the questions of others by hiding behind a history text or provoking a discussion so esoteric or philosophical that it would bore the listener. He became a master of talking in circles during those years, a skill that would prove useful in the years after the war. The political games that the other students were involved in resulted in his remaining off the Quidditch pitch. He simply didn't trust the rest of the team not to make an attempt at injuring him while he was on it. A residual distrust and irritation for political pandering has remained as a result, clinging to him long after those years had gone. His favourite teachers in school were those that were practical and to the point. He enjoyed McGonagall's classes but often felt that Snape veered too far off course in attacking other students in the class, although he didn't care enough to say so. This was compounded by a natural inability at Potions that came close to Longbottom's. His natural talents were those of a historian but Graham still wanted to fly. So, when it became apparent that the war was lost, in a mixture of childhood dream and misguided patriotism, Pritchard signed up to join the Wizarding Air Force, something that angered his parents but that they couldn't stop him from doing. War He joined the WAF in 2001 and spent about six months in training. At this point in the war, there were very few Aurors and Beauxbatons had been raized by the Death Eaters. As a result, training was quick and often brutal. Few citizens wanted to join the flying corps- due to the vulnerability of a moving force and the inability to cast consistent wards, casualties were high. However, it was where Graham wanted to be and the happiest day of his life was the first day that the 3rd LFC went into the air. The unit wasn't supposed to see combat initially but act as a scouting unit for the ground forces. This abruptly changed about a month after Graham was sent into the field when the 3rd was ambushed. They managed to fight off most of their opponents and their effectiveness was noted by the Ministry. After that point, the unit became a part of the offensive against the Death Eaters. Six months passed and he became a hardened veteran of the war, watching as most of his unit fell due to the high cost borne by the flyers. In 2002, however, the Death Eaters unleashed a new aspect that the 3rd LFC couldn't deal with - harpies. The first battle resulted in the death or capture of most of the unit, Graham among them. He was taken to an internment camp for prisoners of war and muggles interned for the Death Eaters' experiments. It was another year before Graham was freed and that was mainly through the money and influence held by his parents. Not long after they had expended that effort, the war came to its end. Graham had continued to serve despite the advice of healers and mediwizards, insisting that his place was at the front. His service and internment earned him several medals as well as political influence. Despite leaving the WAF and thus, the Aurors, at the war's end, Graham hasn't been able to adjust to peacetime life and made the decision to return to the Ministry. He used those tools to buy himself a job as an Auror, wanting not to be made useless by the war. His family disagreed with his choice and still hope that he will leave the Ministry and do something "a little less grim", as his mother puts it. Military Honors Received Artemisia Cross: for valour "in the face of the enemy". Distinguished Flying Cross: for "an act or acts of valour, courage or devotion to duty whilst flying in active operations against the enemy" Distinguished Service Order: for "s''ervice and leadership under fire''" Death On 2 January Graham died in the early morning hours. Graham found himself caught in delusions where he believed his wife to be one of his captors from the camp he'd been held at during the war. He locked her up and when she escaped he found her heading toward the river. Graham pulled her out to the middle of the river and once there recognised her for who she was. Despite this he made a fatalistic decision and let them be pulled under by the tide, welcoming the river's transport home. Current Activities Graham is deceased. He died January 2nd, 2005 Meta Player: Gwen PB: Damon Albarn Category: Characters Category: Deceased Category: Previously Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Aurors Category: War Veteran